jackassfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ryan Dunn
Ryan Matthew Dunn (11 de junio de 1977 - 20 de junio de 2011) fue una personalidad de televisión y miembro de Jackass, así como también miembro de Viva la Bam ''y de CKY Crew. Dunn también fue anfitrión de ''Homewrecker y Proving Ground. Interpretó el personaje principal en la película de Bam Margera, Haggard The Movie, basada en una relación fallida de Dunn. El 20 de junio de 2011, Dunn murió a los 34 años de edad en un accidente automovilístico. Según la policía, el vehículo iba a unos 209 kilómetros por hora. Primeros Años Dunn nació en Medina, Ohio, y creció en Williamsville, New York, antes de mudarse a West Chester, Pennsylvania, con sus padres en sus años adolescentes. Tuvo atención pública mientras aparecía en cuatro vídeos junto a sus amigos en CKY Crew.thumb|211x211px|Bam margera (izquierda) y Ryan Dunn (derecha) Carrera Dunn participó en las escenas de acción que hizo a famoso. Durante la grabación de un sketch en Jackass The Movie, Dunn estaba conduciendo un carrito de golf con Johnny Knoxville . La idea e ra que Dunn pondría en marcha el carrito en una trampa de arena y en una estatua de plástico de un gran cerdo, y la estatua sería aplastada. Sin embargo, la estatua no se aplastó, en su lugar hizo que el carrito de golf volara en el aire y aterrizaba boca abajo. Dunn fue lanzado del carrito, y Knoxville aterrizó con su cuello con el carrito por encima de él. En los comentarios de la película, Bam notó la mala conducción de Dunn. Otra parodia de Jackass The Movie era a Dunn colocando un auto de juguete en su recto. El auto fue colocado dentro de un condón y fue cubierto de lubricante. Luego visitó a un doctor y se quejó de un dolor en el coxis. Una sesión de rayos X reveló que el auto pequeño se alojó en el organismo dándole una sorpresa al doctor. Dunn también apareció en Jackass Number Two. En 2006, Dunn y Bam Margera participaron en el Gumball 3000 en el Lamborghini Gallardo de Margera. Luego fue a una gira con Don Vito llamada "The Dunn and Vito Rock Tour", el DVD salió el 20 de marzo de 2007. Dunn y Margera participaron nuevamente en la carrera en 2008. Bam Margera dijo durante una entrevista de radio el 2 de diciembre de 2008 con Big O and Dukes de 106.7 WJFK-FM que él y Dunn irían a Italia para filmar Where the F*%# are my Ancestors. Ese mismo mes, Dunn apareció en el episodio de "Smut" de La Ley y el Orden: Unidades especiales ''en diciembre de 2008. También aparece en una película llamada ''Street Dreams que fue lanzada en primavera de 2009. Co-protagonizó junto a Rob Dyrdek y Paul Rodríguez Jr. Dunn también estaba trabajando en un programa con Bam Margera sobre ellos viajando en el mundo en diez episodios de Bam's World Domination para Spike Tv. Aparece en Jackass 3D, que fue lanzada el 15 de octubre de 2010. Dunn fue anfitrión de Proving Ground junto a Jessica Chobot, que hizo su estreno el 14 de junio de 2011, seis días antes de su muerte. Muerte El 20 de junio de 2011, alrededor de las 3:30 am EDT, Dunn y Zachary Hartwell , asistente''thumb|233px|1977-2011 de producción en Jackass Number Two, sufrieron un accidente cuando el Porsche 911 G T3 de Dunn se salió de la carretera y chocó contra un árbol en West Goshen Township, Condado de Chester, Pennsylvania. Dunn tenía 34 años. Horas antes del accidente, Dunn había publicado una foto a su cuenta de Twitter de sí mismo y Hartwell bebiendo en un bar de West Chester. Dunn fue identificado en el informe de la policía como el conductor del vehículo , y un informe de toxicología posterior mostró Dunn tenía un nivel de alcohol en la sangre de 0,196 g / dl - . más del doble límite máximo legal del estado de 0,08 % el informe de la policía declaró que " la velocidad puede haber sido un factor contribuyente en el accidente " y preliminares investigaciones sugieren el auto había estado viajando entre 132 y 140 millas por hora (212 a 225 km / h) en unas zona de 55 millas por hora (89 km / h) . En agosto de 2012, los padres de Zachary Hartwell presentaron una demanda civil en la Sala de lo Penal del Condado de Philadelphia , nombrando a los co- administradores de los bienes de Dunn como acusados , junto con Barnaby West Chester, la barra de Pennsylvania donde Dunn bebió antes del fatal accidente . La demanda alega que la negligencia y la imprudencia , así como muerte por negligencia en el incidente en el que murieron 30 años de edad, Hartwell . Los demandantes alegan que el Sr. Dunn muestras de negligencia e imprudencia al no tener su vehículo bajo control adecuado y correcto , operando su vehículo bajo la influencia del alcohol , a una velocidad excesiva y virar violentamente en una carretera hasta chocar con un árbol, entre otras supuestas transgresiones. Ellos están buscando daños no especificados punitivos y compensatorios , así como los intereses , costas judiciales y los " daños por demora ya que la ley puede permitir . " Trabajos Televisión *''Jackass'' (MTV, 2000–2002) *''Viva la Bam'' (MTV, 2003–2006) *''HomeWrecker'' (MTV, 2005) *''Bam´s Unholy Union'' (MTV, 2007) *''JackassWorld.Com 24 Hours Takeover'' (MTV Special, 2008) *''La Ley y el Orden: Unidades Especiales'' (NBC 2008, un episodio) *''Bam´s World Domination'' (Spike Tv, 2010) *''Proving Ground'' (G4 TV, 2011) *''Minute To Win It (NBC, 2011) *''Ridiculossnes (MTV, 2011, un episodio antes de su muerte) DVD y Videos *''CKY video series: CKY, CKY2K, CKY3 and CKY4''. (1998–2003) *Dont Try this at home: The Steve O Video Vol.1 (2001) *Dont Try This At Home: The Steve O Video Vol. 2(2002) *Steve O Out of Jail (2003) *''Dunn & Vito's Rock Tour'' (2008) Peliculas *''Jackkas la pelicula'' (2002) *''Haggard'' (2003) *''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) *''the Dudeson Movie'' (2006) *''3000 Miles'' (2007) *''Blonde Ambition'' (2007) *''Jackass 2.5'' (2007) *Bam Margera Presenta: Donde mierda esta Santa? (2008) *''minghangs (2009) *''Street Dreams (2009) *''Jackass 3D'' (2010) *''Living Will'' (2010) *''Booted'' (2011) *''Close Up'' (2011) *''Jackass 3.5''(2011) Galería 6a0133f4950835970b01538f516c18970b.jpg 6a0133f4950835970b01538fdcf355970b-800wi.jpg 19778446.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg MV5BMjI1OTYyNTAwN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODgwMDc2NQ@@._V1_UY317_CR4,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Categoría:Personajes